User talk:The doctor
Archives * Archive 1 * Archive 2 Taking time out I'm taking sometime out from the wiki, as I have a couple of weeks holiday coming up and seriously need a rest. See you on the other side (-: --The Doctor 22:23, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :Changed my mind. Can't stay away (-: --The Doctor 08:59, 5 March 2007 (UTC) thx Thank you for the consideration, doctor. -- Captain M.K.B. 22:41, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Novel pages Thanks for moving Novel pages to Forum:Novel pages. I hadn't even noticed. I am not sure how that happened though. I opened Ten Forward, entered a topic in the "Create new topic" box and then just typed in "Novel pages". Trying it again it looks as though this opens the page for whatever you type in rather than Forum:... Presumably we would actually want it to automatically enter "..." as "Forum:..." Is there a reason that this is the way it is? Thanks again, Jdvelasc 20:04, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Vorta Articles and trolls Hi, I've been away, but thanks for asking my opinion. My most generous interpretation would be that we're dealing with a person genuinely doesn't understand the purpose and limitations of this wiki (for any number of possible causes). Even should this be the case, we have to take steps to keep it from being a constaqnt problem. Less generously (and much more likely), it's some crank-yanking jackass who's doing it because he can. At first I thought it might be someone who'd left their account open and unattended, so someone else trolled under their account to teach them a lesson, but it's gone on too long (and has not been overt enough) for that to be the case. Does banning an anonymous user affect only that user, or would it affect others from that location or ISP? (say, anyone from a particular Internet Cafe or college network? Or would a different person show up as a different number? I'd hate to have to ban a whole network for the actions of one jerk, but I guess if protecting individual pages doesn't end it, we'll have to go to that.--Emperorkalan 00:09, 26 March 2007 (UTC) : Vorta "Expert" is at it again. See todays changes to "Leck". I even Googled his "source" to make sure that it wasn't maybe a SNW story that I'd never heard of. Got nothing. Despite everything said to him he continues to vandalize, now even making up story titles to try to cover up his work. This is deliberate, knowing vandalization, and given his history, I don't think it's out of line to suggest a perma-ban. --Turtletrekker 08:34, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::Discussion forum at Forum:I...have had...enough...of YOU!.--Emperorkalan 10:50, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Infobox Novel Any specific part would you like me to check? --Ensign Fridan 11:18, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :I think I fixed a few problems. Have a look. --Ensign Fridan 11:33, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Hi Doctor, I had a play with your version (hope you dont mind) results are here: Template:Novel-doc. -- 8of5 13:11, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Images Hey there, I uploaded two images earlier and they were promptly replaced by better quality from you. Were they already on the site, or do you just have some sort of screencap capability? I'm not bothered, but I'm hoping there is a way I can find out if others have access to better quality images so I don't need to waste my time getting lo-res off Google anymore. :o) --Data Noh 20:37, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks much for the TrekCore link! That's a great resource. --Data Noh 20:46, 30 March 2007 (UTC)